Di Suatu Hari Berangin
by Suseri Otsutsuki
Summary: Ketika angin berhembus di kota itu, Dragon berkeliling sesuai arah angin mencari namun tak menemukan sampai ada sebuah suara menyerukan, "Luffy! Ayo, cepat!"


Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda. I did not take any materiil advantage from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. Fluff. Cliche. No pairs.

Note: _Timeline_ dari masa kecil Luffy saat Sabo diambil lagi keluarga bangsawannya dan siang hari sebelum pembakaran Grey Terminal oleh Bluejam.

* * *

 **Di Suatu Hari Berangin**

Dragon Luffy fanfiction

* * *

 _Tidak di sini._

Seorang pria dengan jubah bertudung yang terpasang menutupi wajahnya memandang ke dalam sebuah bar yang dimiliki wanita muda bernama Makino melalui jendela. Wajahnya tak terlihat namun ketika dia bergerak meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, sebuah tato di wajah bagian kanan bisa terlihat meski tak ada yang memperhatikan sekarang. Semua orang menghindari angin di luar yang mulai bertiup sehingga tak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar. Berbeda dengan pria ini, Monkey D. Dragon, yang berjalan mantap selolah tidak peduli namun tetap awas terhadap sekeliling.

Ini tempat kedua dalam pencariannya.

Seseorang yang dia cari tanpa berjanjian bertemu sebelumnya. Bahkan Dragon sudah bertahun-tahun tidak melihat orang yang dia cari. Jika boleh jujur, pria ini tidak mengetahui bagaimana rupa orang yang ia cari sekarang. Pasti sudah berubah dalam beberapa tahun belakangan. Hanya saja, dari informasi yang ia terima bahwa orang yang dicarinya sering terlihat di bar ini jikalau tidak sedang berada di rumah. Sebelumnya dia sudah mengunjungi rumah tersebut namun hening tak ada orang walau memang dia tidak masuk ke dalam ataupun mengetuk karena... sesungguhnya dia bukan ingin bertamu namun melihat dari jauh saja sudah cukup. Dia tak mengharapkan sambutan hangat dari orang rumah yang sudah ditinggalkannya sejak lama.

Hanya saja, rute perjalanannya yang kini berlabuh di Kerajaan Goa—tempat asalnya—memberi dorongan yang menguatkan pria ini untuk melihat orang yang ia cari setelah meninggalkannya beberapa tahun silam. Dia tahu orang yang dititipinya sedang tidak ada di sini sehingga tidak bisa ditanyai dan hanya berdasarkan informasi dari orang tersebut mengenai orang yang dicarinyalah namun nihil hasil, sekarang pria ini sudah merelakan kehilangan kesempatan bisa melihat barang sebentar.

Dragon berjalan hanya mengikuti angin bertiup.

Tepat di saat ia menghela nafas dan menyerah, terdengar suara anak kecil, "Luffy! Ayo, cepat!" membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Melihat seorang anak berlari cepat dengan rambut hitam pendek sedikit bergelombang dengan baju tanpa tangan serta celana pendek. Anak yang memiliki bintik-bintik hitam di kedua pipinya tengah berteriak ke seorang anak lebih kecil di belakang yang tengah berlari mengejar anak tadi. Anak bertopi jerami.

"Ace! Tunggu aku!" Dia berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar anak bernama Ace.

Pria ini terkejut namun tak nampak di wajahnya. Dia memperhatikan anak bertopi jerami kebesaran berlari menghindari lemparan orang-orang yang mengejarnya dengan berteriak-teriak marah. Dia tak bisa mengejar Ace yang bertubuh lebih tinggi serta berlari lebih cepat sehingga beberapa benda yang terlempar mengenai tubuhnya dan menggores kulit anak itu yang sebelumnya sudah penuh plesteran luka di sana-sini. Ketika kakinya nyaris menyerah, kaos tanpa lengan yang dipakainya terkait bangku dari tempat minum dan menariknya jatuh tersungkur karena robek. Tubuh kecil itu bergetar, mencoba duduk sembari menjeritkan nama anak bernama, "ACEEEEEE!" dengan wajah cemas dan tangis berderai merasa putus asa karena orang yang dia panggil sudah tak terlihat sementara pengejar mereka semakin mendekat.

Mendengar teriakan dari anak bertopi jerami itu, kaki pria ini bergerak sendiri mendekatinya bahkan tanpa bisa dipikirkannya akibat bila bertemu dengan orang yang dicarinya ini. Ya, anak bernama Luffy itu yang ia cari sedari tadi. Ketika para pengejar yang berteriak minta ganti rugi telah di belakang anak bertopi jerami, pria ini memposisikan dirinya di depan anak itu yang melihatnya heran di kala ia menatap para pengejar tersebut yang langsung merasa ketakutan lalu pergi. Luffy menoleh ke belakang dan melihat para pengejarnya yang memergoki dia hendak mencuri sudah pergi. Ia masih heran kenapa bisa tapi setidaknya sudah agak aman sekarang, meski... saat ia menoleh kembali ke penolongnya yang bertudung tengah berlutut di depannya dan menyentuh wajahnya yang berlinang air mata, Luffy sesenggukan mencoba tersenyum untuk bilang:

"Te-terima kasih, Pama—"

 _Grooowl!_

Perutnya berbunyi keras menandakan belum diisi karena aksi pencurian gagal barusan.

.

.

.

"Sungguh, aku boleh pesan apa saja, Paman?!"

Mata Luffy berbinar saat bajunya sedang dipakaikan oleh Dragon dengan tudung masih menutupi wajahnya yang memiliki tato di bagian kiri yang menjawab singkat, "Ya."

Ia membelikan baju baru pada Luffy setelah baju anak bertopi jerami yang tersangkut tadi robek. Selesai memakaikan, Dragon membersihkan luka-luka gores di kulit Luffy sebelum menempelkan plester luka di setiap bagian.

" _Makasih_ , Paman baik sekali!" Senyum Luffy kepada Dragon.

Membuat pria berwajah persegi itu tertegun memperhatikan anak bertopi jerami itu yang tengah menyebutkan pesanan pada pelayan restoran dalam nada riang dengan batin tercampur aduk. Sukses membekukan Dragon. Walau memang pria ini pada dasarnya tipe tidak banyak bicara. Tapi... Luffy berhasil membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ketika Dragon melihat Luffy dikejar, ia tahu harus menolongnya. Ketika Dragon melihat Luffy terluka, ia tahu harus mengobatinya. Tapi, melihat Luffy tersenyum mengatakan terima kasih, Dragon tahu dia tak pantas mendapatkannya.

Ada rasa bersalah meraja dalam diri si pria.

"Nama Paman siapa? Aku Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy," bocah berusia 7 tahun itu memperkenalkan diri namun terdengar ironi bagi lelaki ini.

"Aku kenal dengan kakekmu, Luffy."

"Ooh, kenalan kakek ya. Apa Paman perampok gunung juga? Seperti Dadan?"

"Siapa dia?" Dragon bertanya balik.

"Orang yang diminta kakek mengasuhku. Orangnya galak!" Luffy melanjutkan cerita tentang perampok gunung tersebut sementara Dragon tenggelam dalam pikiran yang baru mencatat dalam dirinya bahwa Luffy tak lagi tinggal di desa Fusha bersama kakeknya melainkan dengan perampok gunung beberapa bulan belakangan. "Terus, Ace—aah! Ace!" Luffy baru teringat pada anak yang tadi lari mendahuluinya. "Aku harus mencarinya," dia berdiri dan hendak pergi.

"Untuk apa? Dia lari meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak. Dia cuma tidak sadar aku sudah tidak berlari dengannya. Ace tidak akan meninggalkanku." Bocah ini terdengar yakin sekali walaupun Dragon yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi menyangsikan hal itu. Maka, pria ini mempertanyakan, "Apa yang membuatmu yakin?"

"Karena aku adiknya!"

Dragon terbelalak. Bertanya dalam benaknya.

 _Ada berapa anak yang kutitipkan pada ayah?_

Satu.

Ya. Dragon yakin satu dan dia juga cuma memberi nama pada satu anak. Yaitu, Luffy. Darah dagingnya cuma satu. Atau ada wanita lain mengaku melahirkan anaknya sebelum Luffy lahir? Tidak, tidak. Sejarahnya bersama wanita tidaklah banyak mengingat sifatnya tidak terlalu sosialis dan positif dia berhubungan seserius itu hanya dengan satu wanita. Tenggorokannya terasa kering kala mempertanyakan dengan pelan, "Kakakmu... kandung?"

"Hah? Tidak sih," betapa itu melegakan Dragon dalam hati walau wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. Luffy melanjutkan, "Kami bertukar cawan saudara jadi sekarang aku adik Ace juga Sabo sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."

Belum sempat Dragon mempertanyakan nama baru yang didengarnya, "Ah," makanan yang dipesan Luffy sebanyak porsi untuk 20 orang tiba. Memaku anak itu melihat dengan mata berbinar dan liur bertandang. Hal tersebut mengundang senyum tipis di bibir Dragon. Tidak pernah menyangka anak yang ditinggalkannya bertahun lalu sudah sebesar dan lucu seperti ini. Dia berkata dengan nada lebih ringan, "Tunda dulu mencari sebelum _ini_ semua habis."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kalau Ace ini memang kakakmu, pasti tidak ingin adiknya kelaparan, Luffy."

Seketika si bocah bertopi jerami langsung duduk lagi dan menyantap hidangan menggunung di depannya dengan wajah gembira. Luffy memanjangkan tangan untuk menghabiskan makanan. Kali ini Dragon tak elak tampak kaget. Keanehan yang sering terlihat dalam perjalanannya namun terasa sangat asing melihat itu dari putranya. "Tanganmu... itu kekuatan buah iblis?"

Sambil terus makan, Luffy mengiyakan, "Iya- _nomnom_ -aku makan- _nomnom_ -gomu gomu- _nyamnyan_ -tidak sengaja- _krauk krauk_."

Setengah dirinya kaget bagaimana bisa anaknya menemukan buah iblis di sini dan setengahnya lagi merasa kasihan pada Luffy yang menjadi manusia karet di usia semuda ini. Namun, pemikiran itu terhapuskan sementara di kala Dragon memperhatikan ekspresi Luffy merasa ada kepuasan tersendiri sekalipun tanpa mengakui jati dirinya pada di bocah topi jerami. Benar juga. Fokusnya kini ke topi jerami kebesaran. Mirip dengan topi yang menjadi ciri khas kapten bajak laut Si Rambut Merah. "Topi jerami itu terlalu besar di kepalamu, 'kan?" Dragon memancing asal-usul topi jerami yang dikenakan Luffy sedari tadi. Jika diluar dikenakan memang wajar, tapi ini sampai makan saja masih dipakai. Padahal kebesaran.

"Hmm?" Luffy menelan daging yang dimakannya baru menjawab, "Ini bukan punyaku sih, Shanks menitipkannya sampai suatu hari nanti aku jadi bajak laut hebat baru kukembalikan sama dia."

Shanks si Rambut Merah.

Dragon tahu mengenai sepak terjang bajak laut itu yang semakin terkenal sekarang. Yang dia tidak tahu adalah anaknya sendiri ada hubungan dengan bajak laut tersebut. Tapi, tak bisa menyalahkan karena dia tidak membesarkan Luffy dengan tangannya sendiri dan malah menitipkannya ke Garp, ayahnya yang bekerja di angkatan laut. Memperhatikan anaknya makan tak beraturan sampai membekas di mukanya, Dragon mengambil serbet untuk membersihkan di muka si bocah lalu pandangannya terpatri pada luka yang dijahit di bawah mata kiri Luffy namun tak dipertanyakannya karena tubuh bocah ini memang penuh luka.

Yang ingin dia ketahui, "Apa kau ingin menjadi bajak laut?"

Luffy mengangguk dan menjawab yakin, "Aku akan jadi Raja Bajak Laut!"

Dragon tertegun sejenak sebelum mengangguk mengakui dengan pandangan bangga, "Impian yang bagus, Luffy."

"Shishishi!"

Dragon memang tidak tahu apa yang memicu Luffy ingin jadi bajak laut ataupun Raja bajak laut karena sepanjang ingatannya saja Garp sedari dulu bersikeras mendidik Dragon agar menjadi perwira angakatan laut dan itu juga yang didengarnya dari sang ayah yang berharap serta memperlakukan hal yang sama pada Luffy. Tapi, sebagaimana dirinya tidak mengikuti keinginan Garp, Luffy yang sudah menentukan sendiri impiannya di usia semuda ini mau tak mau membuat Dragon merasa kalau Luffy memang anaknya. Sekali lihat mungkin tidak kelihatan karena perawakan serta sifat Luffy lebih mirip Garp. Tapi, dari impiannya yang terlepas dari doktrin sang kakek, kurang lebih sama dengan Dragon yang sekarang menghimpun pasukan untuk mengubah dunia. Dan dia akan mendukung itu sekalipun tanpa sepengetahuan putranya.

Tahu-tahu saja, Luffy sudah kekenyangan dengan menepuk-nepuk perut karetnya. "Paman, boleh aku pesan sesuatu untuk dibawa pulang buat Ace?" Tanya si bocah dengan mata penuh harap. Dragon yang lumayan tak habis pikir bagaimana anak sekecil ini bisa menghabiskan 20 porsi untuk orang dewasa namun tak ditunjukkannya dan hanya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Luffy. Si bocah tersenyum senang dan langsung memesan deretan menu sama seperti yang dihabiskannya. "Bagaimana dengan bagian kakakmu yang lain, Sabo?"

Luffy tampak murung menjawab, "Sabo... diambil sama orangtuanya lagi jadi kami tidak bertemu sejak itu..."

"Orangtuamu?" Dragon bertanya dengan harap-harap cemas dan hanya diam saja kala Luffy menjawab, "Tidak ada. Aku cuma punya kakek."

 _Apa yang diharapkannya? Memang begini seharusnya._

Tak lama pesanan untuk Ace tiba dan Dragon membayar semuanya sebelum mereka keluar restoran. Luffy menatapnya lagi dengan senyum sumringah menghangatkan hati.

"Terima kasih, Paman. Sudah menolongku, membelikanku baju, merawat lukaku juga mentraktirku," dia tersenyum sangat senang. Senyum polos nan ceria yang terasa menular ke Dragon sebelum ia tersenyum singkat, "Ya."

"Paman punya anak?"

Dragon diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ya."

"Pasti enak jadi anak Paman," ucap anak bertopi jerami yang tersenyum riang melanjutkan, "Paman baik sekali juga tidak memberi tinju cinta seperti kakek. Bahkan Paman memuji impianku." Hal yang jarang memang diterima Luffy dari orang-orang saat mengetahui impiannya. Setelah Shanks, baru penolongnya ini saja yang tidak meremehkan, membantah atau kaget sebelum mencemooh keinginannya menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. "Coba aku punya ayah seperti Paman," tutur bocah itu secara jujur.

Perkataan barusan membuat Dragon bertekuk lutut, mensejajarkan pandangan ke anak bertopi jerami kebesaran itu sebelum memeluk pelan. Merasakan tubuh kecil darah dagingnya yang telah lama ia tinggalkan tapi sekarang mengucapkan hal yang sama sekali tak diharapkan. Bahkan ia merasa tidak pantas menerimanya.

"Kau anak yang kuat, Luffy," Dragon tersenyum penuh rasa sayang pada putra semata wayangnya namun tanpa dilihat oleh siapapun sebab tudungnya menghalangi wajah terlihat. Luffy yang dipeluk awalnya merasa aneh kenapa tiba-tiba begini, tapi saat dirinya dibilang kuat, ia tersenyum senang. Tidak ada yang menyebutnya _kuat_ yang ada malah ia selalu diejek _cengeng_ juga _anak kecil_. Ia memeluk lengan Dragon sambil berkata, "Tentu saja, shishishi!"

Terdengar seseorang memanggil nama Luffy.

Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati anak bernama Ace berlari ke arah mereka. Dragon melepas Luffy yang melambaikan tangan ke kakaknya sementara makanan yang dibungkus ada di punggungnya. Bocah bertopi jerami kebesaran itu menoleh ke Dragon sekali lagi dan berlari mendekati Ace sambil berterima kasih juga, "Sampai jumpa, Paman!"

Dragon berdiri melihat kedua anak sudah saling bertemu dan bergumam singkat sebelum berbalik pergi menjauh.

"Sampai jumpa, Putraku."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, please review if you don't mind._


End file.
